1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having heat pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components generate a large amount of heat in operation thereof. Therefore, heat dissipation, often in the form of device, is required for the electronic components. A typical heat dissipation deice includes a plurality of fins connected to each other and a plurality of heat pipes extending through the fins. The heat pipes are uniformly inserted through each fin to conduct heat to the fins, which then dissipate the heat to a surrounding atmosphere.
However, the heat dissipation capability of the typical heat dissipation device is limited, and cannot meet heat dissipation requirement of high power electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described above.